The area of a square is $25$ square inches. How long is each side?
Explanation: $\text{? in}$ $\text{? in}$ The area is the length times the width. $ {\text{?}} \times {\text{?}} = 25\text{ in} $ $ {5} \times {5} = 25\text{ in} $ The sides of a square are all the same length, so each side must be $5$ inches long.